gravitywikiaorg_id-20200215-history
Oksigen
Oksigen atau zat asam adalah unsur kimia dalam sistem tabel periodik yang mempunyai lambang O''' dan nomor atom 8. Ia merupakan unsur golongan kalkogen dan dapat dengan mudah bereaksi dengan hampir semua unsur lainnya (utamanya menjadi oksida). Pada Temperatur dan tekanan standar, dua atom unsur ini berikatan menjadi dioksigen, yaitu senyawa gas diatomik dengan rumus yang tidak berwarna, tidak berasa, dan tidak berbau. Oksigen merupakan unsur paling melimpah ketiga di alam semesta berdasarkan massaEmsley 2001, p.297 dan unsur paling melimpah di kerak Bumi. Gas oksigen diatomik mengisi 20,9% volume atmosfer bumi.. Semua kelompok molekul struktural yang terdapat pada organisme hidup, seperti protein, karbohidrat, dan lemak, mengandung oksigen. Demikian pula senyawa anorganik yang terdapat pada cangkang, gigi, dan tulang hewan. Oksigen dalam bentuk dihasilkan dari air oleh sianobakteri, ganggang, dan tumbuhan selama fotosintesis, dan digunakan pada respirasi sel oleh hampir semua makhluk hidup. Oksigen beracun bagi organisme anaerob, yang merupakan bentuk kehidupan paling dominan pada masa-masa awal evolusi kehidupan. kemudian mulai berakumulasi pada atomsfer sekitar 2,5 milyar tahun yang lalu. Terdapat pula alotrop oksigen lainnya, yaitu ozon ( ). Lapisan ozon pada atomsfer membantu melindungi biosfer dari radiasi ultraviolet, namun pada permukaan bumi ia adalah polutan yang merupakan produk samping dari asbut. Oksigen secara terpisah ditemukan oleh Carl Wilhelm Scheele di Uppsala pada tahun 1773 dan Joseph Priestley di Wiltshire pada tahun 1774. Temuan Priestley lebih terkenal oleh karena publikasinya merupakan yang pertama kali dicetak. Istilah oxygen diciptakan oleh Antoine Lavoisier pada tahun 1777, yang eksperimennya dengan oksigen berhasil meruntuhkan teori flogiston pembakaran dan korosi yang terkenal. Oksigen secara industri dihasilkan dengan distilasi bertingkat udara cair, dengan munggunakan zeolit untuk memisahkan karbon dioksida dan nitrogen dari udara, ataupun elektrolisis air, dll. Oksigen digunakan dalam produksi baja, plastik, dan tekstil, ia juga digunakan sebagai propelan roket, untuk terapi oksigen, dan sebagai penyokong kehidupan pada pesawat terbang, kapal selam, penerbangan luar angkasa, dan penyelaman. Karakteristik Struktur Pada temperatur dan tekanan standar, oksigen berupa gas tak berwarna dan tak berasa dengan rumus kimia , di mana dua atom oksigen secara kimiawi berikatan dengan konfigurasi elektron triplet spin. Ikatan ini memiliki orde ikatan dua dan sering dijelaskan secara sederhana sebagai ikatan ganda ataupun sebagai kombinasi satu ikatan dua elektron dengan dua ikatan tiga elektron.Pauling, L. The Nature of the Chemical Bond. Cornell University Press, '''1960. Oksigen triplet merupakan keadaan dasar molekul . Konfigurasi elektron molekul ini memiliki dua elektron tak berpasangan yang menduduki dua orbital molekul yang berdegenerasi.Orbital merupakan konspe mekanika kuantum yang memodelkan elektron sebagai partikel bak gelombang yang memiliki distribusi spasial di sekitar atom ataupun molekul. Kedua orbital ini dikelompokkan sebagai antiikat (melemahkan orde ikatan dari tiga menjadi dua), sehingga ikatan oksigen diatomik adalah lebih lemah daripada ikatan rangkap tiga nitrogen. Dalam bentuk triplet yang normal, molekul bersifat paramagnetik oleh karena spin momen magnetik elektron tak berpasangan molekul tersebut dan energi pertukaran negatif antara molekul yang bersebelahan. Oksigen cair akan tertarik kepada magnet, sedemikiannya pada percobaan laboratorium, jembatan oksigen cair akan terbentuk di antara dua kutub magnet kuat. Oxygen's paramagnetism can be used analytically in paramagnetic oxygen gas analysers that determine the purity of gaseous oxygen. ( ) Oksigen singlet, adalah nama molekul oksigen yang kesemuaan spin elektronnya berpasangan. Ia lebih reaktif terhadap molekul organik pada umumnya. Secara alami, oksigen singlet umumnya dihasilkan dari air selama fotosintesis.Krieger-Liszkay 2005, 337-46 Ia juga dihasilkan di troposfer melalui fotolisis ozon oleh sinar berpanjang gelombang pendek,Harrison 1990 dan oleh sistem kekebalan tubuh sebagai sumber oksigen aktif.Wentworth 2002 Karotenoid pada organisme yang berfotosintesis (kemungkinan juga ada pada hewan) memainkan peran yang penting dalam menyerap oksigen singlet dan mengubahnya menjadi berkeadaan dasar tak tereksitasi sebelum ia menyebabkan kerusakan pada jaringan.Hirayama 1994, 149-150 .]] Alotrop Alotrop oksigen elementer yang umumnya ditemukan di bumi adalah dioksigen . Ia memiliki panjang ikat 121 pm dan energi ikat 498 kJ·mol-1. Altrop oksigen ini digunakan oleh makhluk hidup dalam respirasi sel dan merupakan komponen utama atmosfer bumi. Trioksigen ( ), dikenal sebagai ozon, merupakan alotrop oksigen yang sangat reaktif dan dapat merusak jaringan paru-paru.Stwertka 1998, p.48 Ozon diproduksi di atmosfer bumi ketika bergabung dengan oksigen atomik yang dihasilkan dari pemisahan oleh radiasi ultraviolet (UV). Oleh karena ozon menyerap gelombang UV dengan sangat kuat, lapisan ozon yang berada di atmosfer berfungsi sebagai perisai radiasi yang melindungi planet. Namun, dekat permukaan bumi, ozon merupakan polutan udara yang dibentuk dari produk sampingan pembakaran otomobil.Stwertka 1998, p.49 Molekul metastabil tetraoksigen ( ) ditemukan pada tahun 2001,Cacace 2001, 4062 dan diasumsikan terdapat pada salah satu enam fase oksigen padat. Hal ini dibuktikan pada tahun 2006, dengan menekan sampai dengan 20 GPa, dan ditemukan struktur gerombol rombohedral .Lundegaard 2006, 201–04 Gerombol ini berpotensi sebagai oksidator yang lebih kuat daripada maupun , dan dapat digunakan dalam bahan bakar roket. Fase logam oksigen ditemukan pada tahun 1990 ketika oksigen padat ditekan sampai di atas 96 GPaDesgreniers 1990, 1117–22. Ditemukan pula pada tahun 1998 bahwa pada suhu yang sangat rendah, fase ini menjadi superkonduktor.Shimizu 1998, 767–69 Sifat fisik thumb|right|100px|Warna oksigen cair adalah biru seperti warna biru langit. Fenomena ini tidak berkaitan; warna biru langit disebabkan oleh [[penyebaran Rayleigh.]] Oksigen lebih larut dalam air daripada nitrogen. Air mengandung sekitar satu molekul untuk setiap dua molekul , bandingkan dengan rasio atmosferik yang sekitar 1:4. Kelarutan oksigen dalam air bergantung pada suhu. Pada suhu 0 °C, konsentrasi oksigen dalam air adalah 14,6 mg·L−1, manakala pada suhu 20 °C oksigen yang larut adalah sekitar 7,6 mg·L−1. Pada suhu 25 °C dan 1 atm udara, air tawar mengandung 6,04 mililiter (mL) oksigen per liter, manakala dalam air laut mengandung sekitar 4,95 mL per liter.Evans & Claiborne 2006, 88 Pada suhu 5 °C, kelarutannya bertambah menjadi 9,0 mL (50% lebih banyak daripada 25 °C) per liter untuk air murni dan 7,2 mL (45% lebih) per liter untuk air laut. Oksigen mengembun pada 90,20 K (−182,95 °C, −297,31 °F), dan membeku pada 54.36 K (−218,79 °C, −361,82 °F).Lide 2003, Section 4 Baik oksigen cair dan oksigen padat berwarna biru langit. Hal ini dikarenakan oleh penyerapan warna merah. Oksigen cair dengan kadar kemurnian yang tinggi biasanya didapatkan dengan distilasi bertingkat udara cair; Oksigen cair juga dapat dihasilkan dari pengembunan udara, menggunakan nitrogen cair dengan pendingin. Oksigen merupakan zat yang sangat reaktif dan harus dipisahkan dari bahan-bahan yang mudah terbakar. Isotop Oksigen yang dapat ditemukan secara alami adalah 16O, 17O, dan 18O, dengan 16O merupakan yang paling melimpah (99,762%). Isotop oksigen dapat berkisar dari yang bernomor massa 12 sampai dengan 28. Kebanyakan 16O di disintesis pada akhir proses fusi helium pada bintang, namun ada juga beberapa yang dihasilkan pada proses pembakaran neon.Meyer 2005, 9022 17O utamanya dihasilkan dari pembakaran hidrogen menjadi helium semasa siklus CNO, membuatnya menjadi isotop yang paling umum pada zona pembakaran hidrogen bintang. Kebanyakan 18O diproduksi ketika 14N (berasal dari pembakaran CNO) menangkap inti 4He, menjadikannya bentuk isotop yang paling umum di zona kaya helium bintang. Empat belas radioisotop telah berhasil dikarakterisasi, yang paling stabil adalah 15O dengan umur paruh 122,24 detik dan 14O dengan umur paruh 70,606 detik. Isotop radioaktif sisanya memiliki umur paruh yang lebih pendek daripada 27 detik, dan mayoritas memiliki umur paruh kurang dari 83 milidetik. Modus peluruhan yang paling umum untuk isotop yang lebih ringan dari 16O adalah penangkapan elektron, menghasilkan nitrogen, sedangkan modus peluruhan yang paling umum untuk isotop yang lebih berat daripada 18O adalah peluruhan beta, menghasilkan fluorin. Keberadaan Menurut massanya, oksigen merupakan unsur kimia paling melimpah di biosfer, udara, laut, dan tanah bumi. Oksigen merupakan unsur kimia paling melimpah ketiga di alam semesta, setelah hidrogen dan helium. Sekitar 0,9% massa Matahari adalah oksigen. Oksigen mengisi sekitar 49,2% massa kerak bumi dan merupakan komponen utama dalam samudera (88,8% berdasarkan massa). Gas oksigen merupakan komponen paling umum kedua dalam atmosfer bumi, menduduki 21,0% volume dan 23,1% massa (sekitar 1015 ton) atmosfer.Emsley 2001, p.298Figures given are for values up to above the surface Bumi memiliki ketidaklaziman pada atmosfernya dibandingkan planet-planet lainnya dalam sistem tata surya karena ia memiliki konsentrasi gas oksigen yang tinggi di atmosfernya. Bandingkan dengan Mars yang hanya memiliki 0,1% berdasarkan volume dan Venus yang bahkan memiliki kadar konsentrasi yang lebih rendah. Namun, yang berada di planet-planet selain bumi hanya dihasilkan dari radiasi ultraviolet yang menimpa molekul-molekul beratom oksigen, misalnya karbon dioksida. Konsentrasi gas oksigen di Bumi yang tidak lazim ini merupakan akibat dari siklus oksigen. Siklus biogeokimia ini menjelaskan pergerakan oksigen di dalam dan di antara tiga reservoir utama bumi: atmosfer, biosfer, dan litosfer. Faktor utama yang mendorong siklus oksigen ini adalah fotosintesis. Fotosintesis melepaskan oksigen ke atmosfer, manakala respirasi dan proses pembusukan mengeluarkannya dari atmosfer. Dalam keadaan kesetimbangan, laju produksi dan konsumsi oksigen adalah sekitar 1/2000 keseluruhan oksigen yang ada di atmosfer setiap tahunnya. Oksigen bebas juga terdapat dalam air sebagai larutan. Peningkatan kelarutan pada temperatur yang rendah memiliki implikasi yang besar pada kehidupan laut. Lautan di sekitar kutub bumi dapat menyokong kehidupan laut yang lebih banyak oleh karena kandungan oksigen yang lebih tinggi.From The Chemistry and Fertility of Sea Waters by H.W. Harvey, 1955, citing C.J.J. Fox, "On the coefficients of absorption of atmospheric gases in sea water", Publ. Circ. Cons. Explor. Mer, no. 41, 1907. Harvey however notes that according to later articles in Nature the values appear to be about 3% too high. Air yang terkena polusi dapat mengurangi jumlah dalam air tersebut. Para ilmuwan menaksir kualitas air dengan mengukur kebutuhan oksigen biologis atau jumlah yang diperlukan untuk mengembalikan konsentrasi oksigen dalam air itu seperti semula.Emsley 2001, p.301 Peranan biologis Fotosintesis dan respirasi Di alam, oksigen bebas dihasilkan dari fotolisis air selama fotosintesis oksigenik. Ganggang hijau dan sianobakteri di lingkungan lautan menghasilkan sekitar 70% oksigen bebas yang dihasilkan di bumi, sedangkan sisanya dihasilkan oleh tumbuhan daratan.Fenical 1983, "Marine Plants" Persamaan kimia yang sederhana untuk fotosintesis adalah:Brown 2003, 958 :: 6 + 6 + foton → + 6 Evolusi oksigen fotolitik terjadi di membran tilakoid organisme dan memerlukan energi empat foton.Membran tilakoid merupakan bagian kloroplas ganggang dan tumbuhan, sedangkan pada sianobakteri, ia adalah struktur membran sel sianobakteri. Kloroplas diperkirakan berevolusi dari sianobakteri yang bersimbiosis dengan tumbuhan. Terdapat banyak langkah proses yang terlibat, namun hasilnya merupakan pembentukan gradien proton di seluruh permukaan tilakod. Ini digunakan untuk mensintesis ATP via fotofosforilasi.Raven 2005, 115–27 yang dihasilkan sebagai produk sampingan kemudian dilepaskan ke atmosfer. Water oxidation is catalyzed by a manganese-containing enzyme complex known as the oxygen evolving complex (OEC) or water-splitting complex found associated with the lumenal side of thylakoid membranes. Manganese is an important cofactor, and calcium and chloride are also required for the reaction to occur.(Raven 2005) Dioksigen molekuler, , sangatlah penting untuk respirasi sel organisme aerob. Oksigen digunakan di mitokondria untuk membantu menghasilkan adenosina trifosfat (ATP) selama fosforilasi oksidatif. Reaksi respirasi aerob ini secara garis besar merupakan kebalikan dari fotosintesis, secara sederhana: :: + 6 → 6 + 6 + 2880 kJ·mol-1 Pada vetebrata, berdifusi melalui membran paru-paru dan dibawa oleh sel darah merah. Hemoglobin mengikat , mengubah warnanya dari merah kebiruan menjadi merah cerah..CO2 dilepaskan di bagian lain hemoglobin (lihat efek Bohr) Terdapat pula hewan lainnya yang menggunakan hemosianin (hewan moluska dan beberapa antropoda) ataupun hemeritrin (laba-laba dan lobster). Satu liter darah dapat melarutkan 200 cc . Spesi oksigen yang reaktif, misalnya ion superoksida (O2−) dan hidrogen peroksida ( ), adalah produk sampingan penggunaan oksigen dalam tubuh organisme. Namun, bagian sistem kekebalan organisme tingkat tinggi pula menghasilkan peroksida, superoksida, dan oksigen singlet untuk menghancurkan mikroba. Spesi oksigen reaktif juga memainkan peran yang penting pada respon hipersensitif tumbuhan melawan serangan patogen. Dalam keadaan istirahai, manusia dewasa menghirup 1,8 sampai 2,4 gram oksigen per menit. "Untuk manusia, volume normal adalah 6-8 liter per menit." http://www.patentstorm.us/patents/6224560-description.html Jumlah ini setara dengan 6 milyar ton oksigen yang dihirup oleh seluruh manusia per tahun. (1,8 gram)*(60 menit)*(24 jam)*(365 hari)*(6,6 milyar orang)/1.000.000=6,24 milyar ton Penumpukan oksigen di atmosfer Gas oksigen bebas hampir tidak terdapat pada atmosfer bumi sebelum munculnya arkaea dan bakteri fotosintetik. Oksigen bebas pertama kali muncul dalam kadar yang signifikan semasa masa Paleoproterozoikum (antara 2,5 sampai dengan 1,6 milyar tahun yang lalu). Pertama-tama, oksigen bersamaan dengan besi yang larut dalam samudera, membentuk formasi pita besi (Banded iron formation). Oksigen mulai melepaskan diri dari samudera 2,7 milyar tahun lalu, dan mencapai 10% kadar sekarang sekitar 1,7 milyar tahun lalu.Campbell 2005, 522–23 Keberadaan oksigen dalam jumlah besar di atmosfer dan samudera kemungkinan membuat kebanyakan organisme anaerob hampir punah semasa bencana oksigen sekitar 2,4 milyar tahun yang lalu. Namun, respirasi sel yang menggunakan O2 mengijinkan organisme aerob untuk memproduksi lebih banyak ATP daripada organisme anaerob, sehingga organisme aerob mendominasi biosfer bumi.Freeman 2005, 214, 586 Fotosintesis dan respirasi seluler mengijinkan berevolusinya sel eukariota dan akhirnya berevolusi menjadi organisme multisel seperti tumbuhan dan hewan. Sejak permulaan era Kambrium 540 juta tahun yang lalu, kadar berfluktuasi antara 15% sampai 30% berdasarkan volume.Berner 1999, 10955–57 Pada akhir masa Karbon, kadar atmosfer mencapai maksimum dengan 35% berdasarkan volume, mengijinkan serangga dan amfibi tumbuh lebih besar daripada ukuran sekarang. Aktivitas manusia, meliputi pembakaran 7 milyar ton bahan bakar fosil per tahun hanya memiliki pengaruh yang sangat kecil terhadap penurunan kadar oksigen di atmosfer. Dengan laju fotosintesis sekarang ini, diperlukan sekitar 2.000 tahun untuk memproduksi ulang seluruh yang ada di atmosfer sekarang.Dole 1965, 5–27 Sejarah Percobaan awal Salah satu percobaan pertama yang menginvestigasi hubungan antara pembakaran dengan udara dilakukan oleh seorang penulis Yunani abad ke-2, Philo dari Bizantium. Dalam karyanya Pneumatica, Philo mengamati bahwa dengan membalikkan labu yang di dalamnnya terdapat lilin yang menyala dan kemudian menutup leher labu dengan air akan mengakibatkan permukaan air yang terdapat dalam leher labu tersebut meningkat.Jastrow 1936, 171 Philo menyimpulkan bahwa sebagian udara dalam labu tersebut diubah menjadi unsur api, sehingga dapat melepaskan diri dari labu melalui pori-pori kaca. Beberapa abad kemudian, Leonardo da Vinci merancang eksperimen yang sama dan mengamati bahwa udara dikonsumsi selama pembakaran dan respirasi.Cook & Lauer 1968, p.499. Pada akhir abad ke-17, Robert Boyle membuktikan bahwa udara diperlukan dalam proses pembakaran. Kimiawan Inggris, John Mayow, melengkapi hasil kerja Boyle dengan menunjukkan bahwa hanya sebagian komponen udara yang ia sebut sebagai spiritus nitroaereus atau nitroaereus yang diperlukan dalam pembakaran.''Britannica'' contributors 1911, "John Mayow" Pada satu eksperimen, ia menemukan bahwa dengan memasukkan seekor tikus ataupun sebatang lilin ke dalam wadah penampung yang tertutup oleh permukaan air akan mengakibatkan permukaan air tersebut naik dan menggantikan seperempatbelas volume udara yang hilang.''World of Chemistry'' contributors 2005, "John Mayow" Dari percobaan ini, ia menyimpulkan bahwa nitroaereus digunakan dalam proses respirasi dan pembakaran. Mayow mengamati bahwa berat antimon akan meningkat ketika dipanaskan. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa nitroaereus haruslah telah bergabung dengan antimon. Ia juga mengira bahwa paru-para memisahkan nitroaereus dari udara dan menghantarkannya ke dalam darah, dan panas tubuh hewan serta pergerakan otot akan mengakibatkan reaksi nitroaereus dengan zat-zat tertentu dalam tubuh. Laporan seperti ini dan pemikiran-pemikiran serta percobaan-percobaan lainnya dipublikasikan pada tahun 1668 dalam karyanya Tractatus duo pada bagian "De respiratione". Teori flogiston membantu mengembangkan dan mempopulerkan teori flogiston.]] Dalam percobaan Robert Hooke, Ole Borch, Mikhail Lomonosov, dan Pierre Bayen, percobaan mereka semuanya menghasilkan oksigen, namun tiada satupun dari mereka yang mengenalinya sebagai unsur.Emsley 2001, p.299 Hal ini kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh prevalensi filosofi pembakaran dan korosi yang dikenal sebagai teori flogiston. Teori flogiston dikemukakan oleh alkimiawan Jerman, J. J. Becher pada tahun 1667, dan dimodifikasi oleh kimiawan Georg Ernst Stahl pada tahun 1731.Morris 2003 Teori flogiston menyatakan bahwa semua bahan yang dapat terbakar terbuat dari dua bagian komponen. Salah satunya adalah flogiston, yang dilepaskan ketika bahan tersebut dibakar, sedangkan bagian yang tersisa setelah terbakar merupakan bentuk asli materi tersebut. Bahan-bahan yang terbakar dengan hebat dan meninggalkan sedikit residu (misalnya kayu dan batu bara), dianggap memiliki kadar flogiston yang sangat tinggi, sedangkan bahan-bahan yang tidak mudah terbakar dan berkorosi (misalnya besi), mengandung sangat sedikit flogiston. Udara tidak memiliki peranan dalam teori flogiston. Tiada eksperimen kuantitatif yang pernah dilakukan untuk menguji keabsahan teori flogiston ini, melainkan teori ini hanya didasarkan pada pengamatan bahwa ketika sesuatu terbakar, kebanyakan objek tampaknya menjadi lebih ringan dan sepertinya kehilangan sesuatu selama proses pembakaran tersebut. Fakta bahwa materi seperti kayu sebenarnya bertambah berat dalam proses pembakaran tertutup oleh gaya apung yang dimiliki oleh produk pembakaran yang berupa gas tersebut. Sebenarnya pun, fakta bahwa logam akan bertambah berat ketika berkarat menjadi petunjuk awal bahwa teori flogiston tidaklah benar (yang mana menurut teori flogiston, logam tersebut akan menjadi lebih ringan). mendahului Priestley dalam penemuan oksigen, namun publikasinya dilakukan setelah Priestley.]] Penemuan Oksigen pertama kali ditemukan oleh seorang ahli obat Carl Wilhelm Scheele. Ia menghasilkan gas oksigen dengan mamanaskan raksa oksida dan berbagai nitrat sekitar tahun 1772. Scheele menyebut gas ini 'udara api' karena ia murupakan satu-satunya gas yang diketahui mendukung pembakaran. Ia menuliskan pengamatannya ke dalam sebuah manuskrip yang berjudul Treatise on Air and Fire, yang kemudian ia kirimkan ke penerbitnya pada tahun 1775. Namun, dokumen ini tidak dipublikasikan sampai dengan tahun 1777.Emsley 2001, p.300 biasanya diberikan prioritas dalam penemuan oksigen]] Pada saat yang sama, seorang pastor Britania, Joseph Priestley, melakukan percobaan yang memfokuskan cahaya matahari ke raksa oksida (HgO) dalam tabung gelas pada tanggal 1 Augustus 1774. Percobaan ini menghasilkan gas yang ia namakan 'dephlogisticated air'.Cook & Lauer 1968, p.500 Ia mencatat bahwa lilin akan menyala lebih terang di dalam gas tersebut dan seekor tikus akan menjadi lebih aktif dan hidup lebih lama ketika menghirup udara tersebut. Setelah mencoba menghirup gas itu sendiri, ia menulis: "The feeling of it to my lungs was not sensibly different from that of common air, but I fancied that my breast felt peculiarly light and easy for some time afterwards." Priestley mempublikasikan penemuannya pada tahun 1775 dalam sebuah laporan yang berjudul "An Account of Further Discoveries in Air". Laporan ini pula dimasukkan ke dalam jilid kedua bukunya yang berjudul Experiments and Observations on Different Kinds of Air.Priestley 1775, 384–94 Oleh karena ia mempublikasikan penemuannya terlebih dahulu, Priestley biasanya diberikan prioritas terlebih dahulu dalam penemuan oksigen. Seorang kimiawan Perancis, Antoine Laurent Lavoisier kemudian mengklaim bahwa ia telah menemukan zat baru secara independen. Namun, Priestley mengunjungi Lavoisier pada Oktober 1774 dan memberitahukan Lavoisier mengenai eksperimennya serta bagaimana ia menghasilkan gas baru tersebut. Scheele juga mengirimkan sebuah surat kepada Lavoisier pada 30 September 1774 yang menjelaskan penemuannya mengenai zat yang tak diketahui, tetapi Lavoisier tidak pernah mengakui menerima surat tersebut (sebuah kopian surat ini ditemukan dalam barang-barang pribadi Scheele setelah kematiannya). Kontribusi Lavoisier Apa yang Lavoisier tidak terbantahkan pernah lakukan (walaupun pada saat itu dipertentangkan) adalah percobaan kuantitatif pertama mengenai oksidasi yang mengantarkannya kepada penjelasan bagaimana proses pembakaran bekerja. Ia menggunakan percobaan ini beserta percobaan yang mirip lainnya untuk meruntuhkan teori flogiston dan membuktikan bahwa zat yang ditemukan oleh Priestley dan Scheele adalah unsur kimia. mendiskreditkan teori flogiston]] Pada satu eksperimen, Lavoisier mengamati bahwa tidak terdapat keseluruhan peningkatan berat ketika timah dan udara dipanaskan di dalam wadah tertutup. Ia mencatat bahwa udara segera masuk ke dalam wadah seketika ia membuka wadah tersebut. Hal ini mengindikasikan bahwa sebagai udara yang berada dalam wadah tersebut telah dikonsumsi. Ia juga mencatat bahwa berat timah tersebut juga telah meningkat dan jumlah peningkatan ini adalah sama beratna dengan udara yang masuk ke dalam wadah tersebut. Percobaan ini beserta percobaan mengenai pembakaran lainnya didokumentasikan ke dalam bukunya Sur la combustion en général yang dipublikasikan pada tahun 1777. Hasil kerjanya membuktikan bahwa udara merupakan campuran dua gas, 'udara vital', yang diperlukan dalam pembakaran dan respirasi, serta azote (Bahasa Yunani "tak bernyawa"), yang tidak mendukung pembakaran maupun respirasi. Azote kemudian menjadi apa yang dinamakan sebagai nitrogen, walaupun dalam Bahasa Perancis dan beberapa bahasa Eropa lainnya masih menggunakan nama Azote. Lavoisier menamai ulang 'udara vital' tersebut menjadi oxygène pada tahun 1777. Nama tersebut berasal dari akar kata Yunani (oxys) (asam, secara harfiah "tajam") dan ''-γενής (-genēs)'' (penghasil, secara harfiah penghasil keturunan). Ia menamainya demikian karena ia percaya bahwa oksigen merupakan komponen dari semua asam.Mellor 1939 Ini tidaklah benar, namun pada saat para kimiawan menemukan kesalahan ini, nama oxygène telah digunakan secara luas dan sudah terlambat untuk menggantinya. Sebenarnya gas yang lebih tepat untuk disebut sebagai "penghasil asam" adalah hidrogen. Oxygène kemudian diserap menjadi oxygen dalam bahasa Inggris walaupun terdapat penentangan dari ilmuwan-ilmuwan Inggris dikarenakan bahwa adalah seorang Inggris, Priestley, yang pertama kali mengisolasi serta menuliskan keterangan mengenai gas ini. Penyerapan ini secara sebagian didorong oleh sebuah puisi berjudul "Oxygen" yang memuji gas ini dalam sebuah buku populer The Botanic Garden (1791) oleh Erasmus Darwin, kakek Charles Darwin. Sejarah selanjutnya Hipotesis atom awal John Dalton berasumsi bahwa semua unsur berupa monoatomik dan atom-atom dalam suatu senyawa akan memiliki rasio atom paling sederhana terhadap satu sama lainnya. Sebagai contoh, Dalton berasumsi bahwa rumus air adalah HO, sehingga massa atom oksigen adalah 8 kali massa hidrogen (nilai yang sebenarnya adalah 16). Pada tahun 1805, Joseph Louis Gay-Lussac dan Alexander von Humboldt menunjukkan bahwa air terbentuk dari dua volume hidrogen dengan satu volume oksigen; dan pada tahun 1811, berdasarkan apa yang sekarang disebut hukum Avogadro dan asumsi molekul unsur diatomik, Amedeo Avogadro memperkirakan komposisi air dengan benar.Roscoe 1883, 38Namun, hasil kerjanya kebanyakan diabaikan sampai dengan tahun 1860. Hal ini sebagian dikarenakan oleh kepercayaan bahwa atom yang seunsur tidak akan memiliki afinitas kimia terhadap satu sama lainnya. Selain itu, juga disebabkan oleh kekecualian hukum Avogadro yang belum berhasil dijelaskan pada saat itu. Pada akhir abad ke-19, para ilmuwan menyadari bahwa udara dapat dicairkan dan komponen-komponennya dapat dipisahkan dengan mengkompres dan mendinginkannya. Kimiawan dan fisikawan Swiss, Raoul Pierre Pictet, menguapkan cairan sulfur dioksida untuk mencairkan karbon dioksida, yang mana pada akhirnya diuapkan untuk mendinginkan gas oksigen menjadi cairan. Ia mengirim sebuah telegram pada 22 Desember 1877 kepada Akademi Sains Prancis di Paris dan mengumumkan penemuan oksigen cairnya.Daintith 1994, p.707 Dua hari kemudian, fisikawan Perancis Louis Paul Cailletet mengumumkan metodenya untuk mencairkan oksigen molekuler. Hanya beberapa tetes cairan yang dihasilkan sehingga tidak ada analisis berarti yang dapat dilaksanakan. Oksigen berhasil dicairkan ke dalam keadaan stabil untuk pertama kalinya pada 29 Maret 1877 oleh ilmuwan Polandia dari Universitas Jagiellonian, Zygmunt Wróblewski dan Karol Olszewski.Poland - Culture, Science and Media. Condensation of oxygen and nitrogen. Retrieved on 2008-10-04. Pada tahun 1891, kimiawan Skotlandia James Dewar berhasil memproduksi oksigen cair dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk dipelajari.Emsley 2001, p.303 Proses produksi oksigen cair secara komersial dikembangkan secara terpisah pada tahun 1895 oleh insinyur Jerman Carl von Linde dan insinyur Britania William Hampson. Kedua insinyur tersebut menurunkan suhu udara sampai ia mencair dan kemudian mendistilasi udara cair tersebut.''How Products are Made'' contributors, "Oxygen" Pada tahun 1901, pengelasan oksiasetilena didemonstrasikan untuk pertama kalinya dengan membakar campuran asetilena dan yang dimampatkan. Metode pengelasan dan pemotongan logam ini pada akhirnya digunakan secara meluas. Pada tahun 1923, ilmuwan Amerika Robert H. Goddard menjadi orang pertama yang mengembangkan mesin roket; mesin ini menggunakan bensin sebagai bahan bakar dan oksigen cair sebagai oksidator. Goddard berhasil menerbangkan roket kecil sejauh 56 m dengan kecepatan 97 km/jam pada 16 Maret 1926 di Auburn, Massachusetts, USA. Rujukan Kategori:Oksigen Kategori:Unsur kimia Kategori:Nonlogam af:Suurstof als:Sauerstoff an:Ocsichén ar:أكسجين ast:Oxíxenu az:Oksigen bar:Sauastoff bat-smg:Degounis be:Кісларод bg:Кислород bn:অক্সিজেন br:Oksigen bs:Kiseonik ca:Oxigen co:Ossigenu cs:Kyslík cv:Йӳçлĕк cy:Ocsigen da:Ilt de:Sauerstoff el:Οξυγόνο en:Oxygen eo:Oksigeno es:Oxígeno et:Hapnik eu:Oxigeno fa:اکسیژن fi:Happi fr:Oxygène fur:Ossigjen fy:Soerstof ga:Ocsaigin gd:Àile-beatha gl:Osíxeno (elemento) gu:ઑક્સીજન gv:Ocsygien hak:Yòng haw:‘Okikene he:חמצן hi:ऑक्सीजन hr:Kisik hsb:Kislik ht:Oksijèn hu:Oxigén hy:Թթվածին ia:Oxygeno io:Oxo is:Súrefni it:Ossigeno ja:酸素 jbo:kijno jv:Oksigen ka:ჟანგბადი kn:ಆಮ್ಲಜನಕ ko:산소 ksh:Sauerstoff ku:Oksîjen la:Oxygenium lb:Sauerstoff li:Zuurstof lij:Oscigeno ln:Oksijɛ́ní lt:Deguonis lv:Skābeklis mi:Hāora mk:Кислород ml:ഓക്സിജന്‍ mn:Хүчилтөрөгч mr:ऑक्सिजन ms:Oksigen mt:Ossiġenu myv:Чапамо чачтый nah:Ehēcayoh nds:Suerstoff new:अक्सिजन nl:Zuurstof (element) nn:Oksygen no:Oksygen oc:Oxigèn om:Oxygen pa:ਆਕਸੀਜਨ pam:Oxygen pap:Oxigeno pl:Tlen pt:Oxigénio qu:Muksichaq ro:Oxigen ru:Кислород scn:Ossìgginu sh:Kiseonik si:ඔක්සිජන් simple:Oxygen sk:Kyslík sl:Kisik sq:Oksigjeni sr:Кисеоник su:Oksigén sv:Syre sw:Oksijeni ta:ஆக்சிசன் te:ఆక్సిజన్ tg:Оксиген th:ออกซิเจน tl:Oksiheno tr:Oksijen uk:Кисень ur:آکسیجن uz:Kislorod vi:Ôxy yi:זויערשטאף zh:氧 zh-min-nan:O (goân-sò͘) zh-yue:氧